Night Widowmaker
Name: Unknown, goes by Night Age: 19 Height: 6'2 Weight: 150 pounds Hair: Black Eyes: Light Green Powers: Mental Weapon: Dual Wield Mentor: Batman Backstory My name is Night Widowmaker. I have no other name, at least not one I know. I am alone no friends no family no one to care about me. I have a twisted past. And I am a broken woman. I have very little to live for. But I have a thirst for revenge and many scores to settle. Here is my story. When I was born I was taken and my mother killed. He thought I had potential to become an unstoppable force because of my nature ability of knowing every form of combat that exists in the universe without any training or study. He thought he could control me, forge me into a weapon. That's what he did. Who is he? He is Ra's al Ghul the leader of the League of Assassins, the Head of the Demon. He killed my mother, he took me, he trained me and he destroyed me. I was raised in the League of Assassins for one purpose that purpose is to become an unstoppable weapon that will rid the world of humans, the ultimate weapon. I became everything they wanted ruthless, uncaring, cold and broken. They called me Night because I liked to use the night to cloak my movements cloak my existence. I later earned the name Widowmaker. I killed without mercy or a second thought I was brutal and cruel. That was all I knew. But then Brainiac arrived and everything changed I changed. When the exobytes were released I was hit by one. I was then attacked by Brainiacs accumulators and captured. Oracle helped me escape Brainiacs ship. Once I escaped I returned to the League of Assassins with my newfound powers. Ra's al Ghul thought it was a wonderful now I would be stronger than ever, completely unstoppable. But I used my powers and read his mind searched every corner of it experienced every single memory and that's were I found my story. I saw him kill my mother and kidnap me. I lashed out and attacked him he realized what I knew and made a run for it like a coward. I vowed then and there I would stop him. But I needed to change my ways. I also swore I would never take a life again because I realized death is a release from this life and he must live in order to suffer and he deserves to suffer. I turned over a new leaf. I contacted Oracle and asked her if she could help me change my ways she contacted Batman who took me under his wing helping to learn control and the right ways to pursue justice. The League of Assassins still hunts me they wish for me to rejoin them I will not go back not even in death. I will take them down nothing will stop me and heaven help anyone who dares to stand in my way. I will destroy them. I am Night Widowmaker. Powers Night Widowmaker possess the power of illusions, telekinesis, precognition, retrocognition, telekinesis, telepathy, mental manipulation and mind control. As well as a very vast knowledge of hand to hand combat and weapon combat. She prefers to use dual wield its her favorite. Notes She has a crush of Nightwing though she tries everything to deny it and keep her distance. I tried to take a screenshot but I don't know how. Category:Heroes